


Wonders Never Cease

by graestu



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 13:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graestu/pseuds/graestu
Summary: The Doctor recalls some of the wonders of the universe.





	Wonders Never Cease

"In all of my lives," said The Doctor,  
"there are wonders that beggar belief.  
From the crystallized mammoths of Lyra,  
to the tigers that nest on a leaf.

There are rainbows that stretch for a light year,  
and robots that surf on a reef.  
But I've never once heard of a Scouser who said:  
'I would hate to intrude on your grief.' "


End file.
